The objective of the protocol is to provide framework in which clinicians in the Department of Rehabilitation Medicine (RMD) can serve the clinical needs of patients and the intramural clinical research needs of NIH investigators by maintaining state of the art expertise in the functional assessment of persons with disabilities and investigating additional equipment, methodologies and/or techniques for functional assessment. Research projects are initiated by RMD staff when needs arise. The method by which research projects are initiated, approved, and monitored has just been revamped with the assistance of the IRB chair and co-chair. Protocol amendment reflecting these changes has been approved by the Office of Protocol Services.